Tony Stark ( Iron Man Armoured Adventures)
Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark, also known as Iron Man, is the main character in the series along with his best friends Pepper and Rhodey. Tony is voiced by the voice actor Adrian Petriw. Tony is the son of Howard and Maria Stark. Personality Tony Stark is serious, selfless, and has a no-nonsense attitude. He is also reckless, stubborn, and overconfident, like his comics counterpart. When referring to his abilities, he knows that he is the best, and every time he is proved wrong, he refuses to give up until he overcomes the difficulty. Tony has very little knowledge of social life and has problems interacting with normal people (mostly those who are not as smart as him). Despite his "lone wolf" persona, Tony genuinely cares about his friends and is deeply concerned about their safety, which is why he always tries to do everything on his own and then ends up getting scolded by either Rhodey, Pepper, or both. He eventually learns to trust them to the point where he creates a suit of armor for Rhodey's exclusive use as his partner (War Machine) and for Pepper's exclusive use as his second partner (Rescue). Tony has a tendency to trust the wrong people, who can easily fool him by playing on his emotions. The more tragic their story sounds (especially if topics such as revenge mostly on Obadiah Stane or family issues are brought up), the more Tony is willing to help, even if his friends opposed to the idea. His trust in people was shaken in Look into the Light, when he refused to help the now reformed Living Laser with a problem he has, thinking he'll just betray him, just like Gene Khan or Blizzard, but he came to his senses just in time. It should be noted that Tony also has some anger issues, often snapping or yelling at friends, especially when things don't go his way. Tony doesn't cope very well when things don't go as planned (even though he is rarely, if not never, the person who came up with the plan in the first place). Trivia *Tony's locker at school has been modified by Tony at least twice in Cold War and Whiplash. The first time, he could open it with a remote control, and the second time, he installed a water jug dispenser. He mentioned that he wasn't using it for anything else, since he said that he memorized all of his books in Iron, Forged in Fire Part 2. *Tony mentioned in Secrets and Lies, that he has been kidnapped before. If that is true, it would fit in with his comic book origin where he was kidnapped and was forced to make the armor to escape. *A running gag in the show is Stark using the "I have to go to the bathroom" excuse to perform his superhero duties, a gag that is joked upon by some of the characters in the series. *Iron Man's nickname "Shellhead" has been mentioned by Nick Fury in the episode Fun With Lasers. *Tony Stark and Iron Man share many similarities between Peter Parker and his alter''-''ego, Spider''-''Man in the series. For one, Tony experiences drama and hardships in his life highly reminiscent of the ramifications Peter Parker bears. Another similarity is that Spider''-''Man is a heavy wisecracker (someone who cracks constant or frequent jokes in reference to others), something that Iron Man also imitates. Spider''-''Man does exist in the universe of Iron Man: Armored Adventures (he was mentioned by a Maggia thug in Iron Man 2099). By chronology, would most likely be much younger than Iron Man. *In The Hammer Falls, when Killer Shrike tells him he just wants to get away from him, Iron Man replied that he sounded like "one of my ex-girlfriends." This would fit his playboy persona that he is known for as an adult. *In Cold War Rhode says "Is that an armor with roller skates" this is similar to the original armor in Tales of Suspence. *Tony said multiple times throughout the series that he doesn't understand some of his father inventions. This would imply that Tony is currently less intelligent than his father. *The HUD color of the suits that Tony uses is different from the repulsor and unibeam color. This is not the case with War Machine or Rescue. *The Marvel universe and the subsequent character is from Earth 904913. Category:Iron Man Armoured Adventures Category:Males Category:Students